Talk:Kig-Yar
Contact Harvest? There's a lot of information about Kig-Yar history in Contact Harvest. I'm only about halfway through the book (not bad for two hours in a plane and maybe a half hour at baggage claim) and when the crew of the Minor Transgression were the focus of the story (which is a great deal) a lot was revealed. How come none of you regular Halopedians have covered this yet? Which are stronger? I havent really played it in a while but the color differences are probably because of different races. Like on Earth, American, African, Chinese.--prophet of war 23:56, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, I think they're all the same, in speed and endurance. Higher ranking ones (purple/orange shields) seem to be better at dodging and more skilled at staying behind the shield, but not by much. -- Druin-209 Jackal info I was just wondering where the info came from about the jackals being spacefaring, and being more mercenaries and privateers than real, believing members of the Covenant. I was hoping someone could maybe please shed some light on this for me? -- 131.50.151.8 :I dunno about spacefaring, but being mercenaries came from the action figure box, I think. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 05:32, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Sybex is the sorce.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) halo ce? there are no jackals in halo ce. halo ce is a stand-alone ''multiplayer add on for halo pc. -RimЖ''Fire'' 14:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Halo CE = Halo: Combat Evolved, although sometimes it can also mean Custom Edition.-- Joshua 029 15:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) : There are Jackals in both, seeing as how the original campaign has been remade for Halo: Custom Edition. Echo-77 12:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Spiker I don't know if anyone else has seen this yet, but in an HBO forum Frankie's said that Jackals have been known to use the Spikers as illegal sidearms. just so people know why i've put it in the article. -- SpecOps306 03:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :You should cite that as a source, just in case. -ED 22:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) plasma rifle Does anyone notice the first picture of the jackal (3-13-07, pictures subject to change) depicts it holding a plasma rifle when in the whole history of halo they, and the grunts, never wield the plasma rifle. Fork 22:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I see that too, that's probably just concept art. Kind of like how the Drone action figure came with a Plasma Rifle even though they never have those. -ED 22:13, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :*they do weild plasma riflescheck out delta halo.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:00, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::*I dont think so, I've never seen a jackal and blue plasma. What difficulty is this. Fork 22:21, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::*Easy on Halo 2.Qual 'Fulsamsee 20:53, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I noticed that you aslo said Grunts, But in the novel "Halo: Fall of Reach", it describeds grunts using plasma Rifle as their primary weapons.PsychoThunder There is one jackal in the game with a plasma rifle like 'Fulsamsee said it is in the level delta halo, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 20:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the lance commander carries a plasma pistol or something. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Maybe its like the Needler Sentinel. Bungie was experimenting, and forgot to delete it (or left it in, just for fun.) --Druin-209 Size is Wrong I doubt there 6 feet in the game.Halo3 01:37, 22 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 It says in the halo 1 handbook that they are 5'8 feet and they seem shorter because master chief is 7 feet tall, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 20:33, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I would trust the manual. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Both wrong, in terms of game measurements. The Halo 2 Jackals are roughly 6'6" tall. Nearly 7 feet if you count their head-crests actually. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 00:43, 23 April 2007 (UTC) In game their size is such, probably due to limitations in the engine. Maybe Bungie had wanted to make a greater, visible difference in Grunt and Jackal height. Humans have variable height, I would assume that other species would too so the range of height on the info page seems reasonable to me. However the size difference is more than likely something to do with the engine, akin to the Hunters in Combat Evolved, they were only 9 feet tall at max despite the manual stating they were 12 feet tall. As we all know this changed for the better in Halo 2 making them much more impressive enemies. Perhaps a rectification will occur in Halo 3. :In Halo, Jackals were about 6'2". In Halo 2, they were closer to 7 feet. In Halo, Grunts were just over 5 feet. In Halo 2, though, they were the same...so you're probably right. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 15:54, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Page Number needed There is also an unknown red armoured jackel mentionin Halo Ghost of Onyx! -- Halo3 01:39, 22 March 2007 Forgot to mention I put the edit on the article.Look on page 215 of Halo Ghost of Onyx. Could he have meant a Jackal Major? Their armour is orange and is along the same lines as red.-- Joshua 029 20:17, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:55, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Jackals in Second Levels In Halo CE, the first enemies in the second level are the Grunts and Elites that come out of the drop ship along with two banshees. Also in Halo 2, the first enemy is a Grunt in a hallway after Master Chief gets away from the downed pelican. -Broinarm117 03:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Jackal Design Change Sorry if there is a notation on the page but I couldn't see one. Do you not think the change from a beak to rows of teeth should be mentioned? Have Bungie ever said why the design change occured? It does seem that they are returning to the original design for Halo 3 based on the Jackal silouhette. The H1 Jackals have teeth, as well. There's a screen on this wiki page that shows that. Blue Ninja 08:16, 8 August 2007 (UTC) The Jackals in Halo: Combat Evolved did have teeth but they were not the same as the Jackals teeth in Halo 2, they looked more close together and sort of plated, Halo 2 Jackals had sharp separate teeth.-- Joshua 029 11:25, 8 August 2007 (UTC) By the looks of it, the shields have changed too, Major Jackals shields are now red and minor jackals now have the original blue shields, and...in that opening picture their eyes seemed to have changed... they look pale. =S-- Joshua 029 13:44, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Modded? "On a modded level of "Outskirts" where you play as a Jackal, you can pick up human Sniper Rifles because the sniping weapons have the same tags. And the animation is near perfect too." Is this an official Bungie mod? Because mods are pretty far into the realm of non-canon, and I'm not sure why one is being mentioned here. Captain J 01:29, 5 September 2007 (UTC) It's not that it's canon, its just talking about the character model's capabilities are as far as weapons go. Pages need help Yo the Jackal rank pages (Jackal Minor Jackal Major Jackal Sniper) need serious help! They are outdated and contain disputed facts! HELP THEM. *I've been reading 'Contact Harvest', and I suggest we add Shipmaster/Shipmistress and Zealot to the list. gender hey, does anyone else think that the jackals with the large helmet things in Halo 1 were female jackals? Contact Harvest mentions them having bumps on the shoulders and heads, so maybe the helmet is to protect/cover up the bumps? Spartan 501 04:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :-I also think so. Makes sense. I myself was going to do the same thing you did. DilaBagomee 08:00, 5 July 2008 Actually, I'm going to have to disagree with both you gentlemen. You see, the "pads" are there as a sort of protection against the spikes of the male when Jackals are mating. Why protect something that's already armor? The only reasoning that I can see for having the helmet is the most straightforward one, to protect their heads. - Esq Vratum Not Exactly The First Species Seen Well I was reading Contact Harvest and technically the first alien seen by any Human was a grunt named Dadab as he was attacked by the ships captain. But yeah Jackals were the first to be taken into account by the Humans in general.-- Joshua 029 15:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Kroot V.S. Jackal For Warhammer 40k fans they seem similar. Kroot are bird like mercs that only side with tau at first for profit. But some have been converted. the tau are basicly covernent but less races ,the tau are the prothets and the kroot the jakels and the vespids are drones. Pictures Anyone else think they could do with better example pictures of their ranks? You know... bigger ones with better quality? Kind of like the ones the Sangheili have. -Umos 'Qikost Sword-wielding Minors and Shining Blue Spiders Comm 02:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Unknown Rank Is it possible that it is the Jackal Zealot, such as Zhar?Spartan 112 19:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) carbines jackals DO have carbines in halo 2 without been given to them by the player yes, they do, on easier difficulties, especially in the level 'Regret' on the second above water tram-thing, three or four on easy have them like snipers and fire at you from the top of his temple, before you go rambo on the honor guards. Early Conflict in History? Apparently, before their introduction to the Covenant, the Jackals have very violent relations with another species. Does anyone know what species that is? Grunts...see this ImperatorExer 01:26, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Skin tones I know this may be a little off topic, but I'm putting together a Jackal Halloween costume and I want to know if the jackal skin tones vary by subspecies or if they are all that matted yellowish leopard spots design, thanks. User:thecairocat Jackel pics I have been thinking to make this article better if someone were to get pics of all the ranks from all the game and put them on the article. Cannot be me for I do not have an x-box and on the computer I have to play on safe mode. DilaBagomee Muscular Jackals? Are jackals muscular? They are described as weak, but in the game, they look muscular. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 22:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) A muscular creature with sharp teeth is no match for a heavy armored demon with a gun.--'Shade Link ' 00:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :If they were to go hand-to-hand with a regular Marine, who will win? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Marines have armor and are physically stronger, but jackals have sharp claws and teeth. Note that the Kig-yar are around the same height as a Marine. I bet in a fist fight, the Marine will win though. :) -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I always assumed that becuse they were based on birds that it ment they had holow bones so they couldn't take damage. I don't think they are weak per say but they certiantly can't take a hit.Dragrath1 03:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Teeth Could Jackals use their teeth to bite other people? Of course they can, but with the modern armor and such, I doubt they bite enemies very often, unless they are left defenseless and the Kig-yar feels like prolonging the victims agony. -Esq Vratum Jackal crystalline sabers If you read the section of Contact Harvest where Johnson and Byrnes encounter Jackals, the Covenant, for the first time, they use type of blade that uses the same material as Needler rounds. Halo Helljumper #2 has these as well, where Jackals kill a bunch of ODST's with them. Should get an article or a mention here.--Halofighter92 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Do you know the exact name of the blade? I think I've seen an article about it, but I'm not sure. It was a while back. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Energy Cutlass I believe.112 00:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) crystaline saber the crystaline saber looks like whatr the skirmishers are using Females scabs... it seems like the females have scabs and stuff from male mating habits...so is it possible there are female kig-yar that havent mated yet that look like regukar males... :No, they have scales. They are born with them. --Fluffball Gato 05:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Jackals & Skirmishers Is it possible that the word Kig-Yar is actually a joining of the Jackals and Skirmishers? Perhaps in their own language its Kig=Jackals and Yar=Skirmishers? Just throwing it out there. XW3 AR3 L3GION 12:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Kig-yar is a Sangheili word for that species.-- 'Forerun'' ' 14:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Although the point still stands, perhaps its the Sangheili name for both jackal and skirmisher joined together? Anywhoo, where does it state that its a Sangheili name? The Halo Encyclopedia? XW3 AR3 L3GION 20:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Halo: Ghosts of Onyx.-- 'Forerun ''' 20:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Jackals Using Method Described In Books Well I was playing Firefight on (I think the map is called Glacier) and I was on the Turret on the elevated position (called 'Near Bridge' i think) when some Phantoms Dropped off a large force of Jackel Minors and Majors (lead by a trio of Major Elites) and noticing me on the turret, the jackals all raised their shields and grouped together - forming a long snaking colulmn (About three Jackals wide and maybe 7or 8 long) moving slowley toward my position, with two of the elites advancing ahead of the colulmn. Just as Described in The Fall Of Reach! my MG fire did virtually nothing to the Jackels. Naturally i gunned down the two elites and scatterd the Jackels with a plasma grenade, picking off the survivers (Including the final Elite) with my DMR. I then realised what they had just done and was so astonished i was killed by a Fuel Rod Fired by a Heavy Grunt. Anyone who has read Halo: The Fall Of Reach will recognise this Advanced Tactic, a new addition to the Halo Games. Nice One Bungie :D JimMy StAcKeR 05:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I've seen them moving in a phalanx formation as well. Maybe it was just a happy coincidence of AI randomness, but I could have sworn the Jackals were moving in a phalanx with a couple of Grunts firing around from behind them. -- User:Griever0311